


Little Things

by justforirishx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut, Song fic, Sweet Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforirishx/pseuds/justforirishx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper and Liam have been dating for six months<br/>Liam just wants Coops to realise he loves her and also<br/>make her realise she is so amazingly beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot I came up with after hearing Little Things. I think I watched the music video about 50 times while I was editing it and fixing it up. I apologise for the horrible smut writing but I hope you enjoy anyway.

_Hey Li, I know you’re probably busy  
but I need cuddles! I love you x Coops_

 

I put my iPhone on my bedside table and waited for his reply. Liam Payne and I had been dating for six months. We met at one of the most unlikely places in my opinion – Tesco in Sligo, Ireland. I was visiting my famous older brother Kian for the weekend and One Direction happened to be in Sligo to record with Kian’s best friend and bandmate, Mark. After my run in with Liam at Tesco, I saw him that night at Mark’s. We exchanged numbers and when I got back to London we caught up and so began our relationship. We moved in together about two months ago and it was one of the best decisions I’ve ever made.

 

Liam is a total gentleman, he knows I’m scared of getting hurt and the fact that at nineteen I’m still a virgin and worried about disappointing him. I’m not like other girls that Liam knows, I’m a Type 1 Diabetic and have been since I was six. I don’t like to think it defines who I am as a person but at times it does like when I have mood swings. It makes me self conscious a lot because of the bruises on my stomach from my insulin pump infusion sites and because it’s hard to be super skinny and be diabetic without compromising my diabetes.  

 

My text tone for Liam, which is the Westlife version of _Sex on Fire_ started to play and I saw his message preview and smiled.

**Liam Payne**   
_Hey Coops, I’m five minutes away babe  
I love you xxx Liam._

 

I changed out of the trackpants and hoodie I had on and into a pair of black cotton pyjama pants and a shirt of Liam’s I had. I went into the kitchen to check my blood sugar – 9.7. A little bit high but it’d go down later thanks to my pump.

 

I heard the lock on our apartment door click and I heard Liam’s voice ring through into the kitchen.   
“Coops!”  
“I’m in the kitchen babe.”  
He appeared in the kitchen in a light blue polo shirt and a pair of black tight fitting jeans. He came over and hugged me and I could smell his Armani Colonge and I sighed. He kissed my forehead before I moved out of our hug. Liam took my hand and lead me into our room and we sat on the bed.

 

“How was your day sweetheart ?” he asked as he tucked a piece of my long brown hair behind my ear.  
“It was okay, I had the day off because I couldn’t shake my high blood sugar until about four this afternoon but I’m feeling a bit better now.”  
I work as a photographer in my own studio just down the road from our apartment.  
“I thought it was okay when I left?”  
“It wasn’t at a worrying number when you left but at about ten this morning it was 18.2.”  
“You should have called me I would have come home.”  
“I thought you were recording?”  
“It was a group session but I was finished by eleven, I just hung around to listen to the other lads and have a bit of time with them so I could have come home.”  
“It’s okay you’re here now.” I said snuggling into his shoulder.   
“Can I sing you the song we were recording today? I like to think it’s about you, but Ed wrote it.”  
“It’s okay, between us you wrote it.” I smiled before I kissed his cheek.  
Liam got off the bed and went to the corner where he kept his guitar and he sat back on the bed. I laid down and looked up at him. His dark brown eyes were filled with love as he looked at me and he began to play…

****_Your hand fits in mine, like it’s made just for me._  
But bear this in mind it was meant to be  
And I’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me.

****

****_I know you’ve never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you you smile_  
You’ve never loved your stomach or your thighs   
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine   
But I’ll love them endlessly

****

_I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
But if I do, it’s you  
Oh it’s you they add up to   
I’m in love with you, and all these little things

_You can’t go to bed without a cup of tea_  
Maybe that’s the reason you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

_I know you’ve never loved the sound of your voice on tape_  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans   
But you’re perfect to me

_I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
But if it’s true, it’s you  
It’s you they add up to   
I’m in love with you, and all these little things

_You’ll never love yourself half as much as I love you_  
You’ll never treat yourself right darling  
But I want you to  
If I let you know I’m here for you  
Maybe you’ll love yourself like I love you oh.

_And I’ve just let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
Cause it’s you, oh it’s you, it’s you they add up to   
And I’m in love with you and all these little things   
I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it’s true, it’s you  
It’s you they add up to   
I’m in love with you, and all these your things

As he strummed the last note I sat up and I captured his lips in a kiss. I felt his lips curl into a smile and he pulled away.   
“It’s beautiful Liam. I love it.” I said as he put his guitar down against the wall then came and laid next to me.  
“Thanks baby, I think it describes how I feel about you perfectly. I love you Cooper Samantha Egan, more than anything.”  
“I still don’t understand how. I really don’t Liam.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“There are so many other girls who are better for you than me. Like Danielle, she was normal. Why would you date me rather than her?”  
“Because I love you. Coops, in the past six months I have never smiled, laughed or felt more like myself as much as I have with you. You’re perfect for me Cooper, I don’t know what I have to do to show you but I know it’s true. I love you.”  
I sighed and Liam brought his face closer to mine so our noses were touching then he kissed my nose.  
“I love you Cooper Egan.” He whispered before he kissed me with the most passion he ever has.

 

Liam brought the hem of the t-shirt I was wearing up a little so he could use his fingertips to trace a pattern then he flipped us so he was on top of me and he brought the t-shirt up to the bottom of my bra and he kissed my stomach. My stomach tightened and Liam put his hand on it and rubbed his thumb over my belly button.

 

_I know you’ve never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_  
You’ve never loved your stomach or your thighs   
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine   
But I’ll love them endlessly

Liam sung  as he made patterns around my stomach with his thumb. He then moved his hands to pull my shirt over my head leaving me in my black tube bra and my pyjama pants. Liam kissed me then kissed his way down my jaw then nibbled on my ear, making me moan. He kissed down my neck, sucking on the skin after each kiss, probably leaving a hickey. I put my hands in his hair and I felt him smile against my neck.

 

**Liam.**

As I kissed down Cooper’s neck she moaned and I looked up at her face, she had her eyes closed and she looked so god damn beautiful. I was honestly the luckiest guy in the history of the world. Who would have thought a love like this could blossom in Tesco in Sligo?

 

I loved Cooper with every fibre of my being and it scared me shitless. I had never let a girl into my heart like I did with Cooper. She was different, she wasn’t like other girls that I knew because she didn’t care about me being famous, she liked me, Liam Payne, not Liam Payne – member of One Direction. The fact that Cooper is diabetic means shit all to me, I would take care of her regardless of whether she had a medical condition or not because I’m that type of person. The lads all loved Cooper, she was like one of them when we all hung out together- she would tease Niall, play flirt with Harry, play football with Louis and play Xbox with Zayn. She could drink alcohol like a fish – even though I warned her not to with her diabetes but she always did anyway. It didn’t bother me all that much, I knew I could take care of her if she dropped too low.  But right now in this moment, she was absolutely perfect. She had been scared to go further than kissing before now, this had been the furthest we had ever been. We have been living together for two months and it was a big adjustment for her having a housemate because lived on her own in London since she was seventeen and finished school because she wanted to make a name for herself as a photographer so her brother Kian set her up and since then her business Young Star Photography has been booming. She even did a bit of work for us for our new album. Anyway, back to loving my Cooper.

 

I fumbled with the back of her bra and took it off and tossed it across the room. Cooper instinctively put her arms across her stomach.  
“Cooper, I promise you look beautiful.” I said before I kissed her stomach. “Do you want me to take your pump off?”  
She nodded and I went to the waistband of her pyjama pants and unhooked her pump and pressed the buttons to stop the flow of insulin and then ran my finger in a circle around her infusion site on the side of her stomach then detached the piece that connects to her pump and I put it on the bedside table.

I kissed her left nipple and tugged on it with my teeth gently and she squirmed underneath me. This was a completely new feeling for her so when she let out a moan I knew she liked it. My hand played with her other breast and you could tell Cooper really loved it. I kissed down her stomach and kissed above the waistline of her pyjama pants then pulled them down revealing her black boyshorts.

 

I smirked when I saw how wet she was through the crotch of her boyshorts. I rubbed her through her pants and she moaned again. I loved having this effect on Cooper. It was like seeing a whole different side to her. I kissed her again, biting her bottom lip and her hands tangled in my hair.   
My hard on was seriously becoming painful in my jeans. I sat up to take my jeans off and as I reached for the button and Cooper stopped me. She pushed my hand away and undid the button and tried to pull down my jeans. I moved off her and got out of my jeans, leaving me in my grey Calvin’s. Cooper licked her lips and I pushed her down lightly and kissed her again.

 

“Why do you get to have all the fun?” she asked.  
“What do you mean Coops?”  
“My turn!” she said before she flipped us over so she was on top.   
Cooper never takes charge when we make out, so this was a huge thing for her and it was turning me on! She pinned me down underneath her and she kissed me roughly.

When we pulled away for air I laughed, “Who are you and what have you done with my Cooper?”  
“Don’t you like it Li?”  
“I love this side of you babe, it’s just different that’s all baby.” I said before I sat up a little and kissed her.  
As we kissed Cooper ground on my crotch, just making my hard on throb even more. I groaned and I felt Cooper smirk against my lips. She pushed my head back onto the pillow and kissed down my neck, doing what I did to her then she made her way down my chest, kissing and blowing on the kisses, making me shiver. When she got to the waistband of my boxers and palmed my hard on making me nearly lose it then and there.  
“Cooper, don’t be a tease!” I smirked before she took my Calvin’s off and took my hard on in her hand, swiping the tip with her thumb.  
“Coops!” I groaned.

  
She smirked at me and placed a kiss on the tip then moved her hand down and oh man it was the best feeling. I have to admit, I have missed sex. Yes I try to be a gentleman especially around Cooper and not let he know just how horny I really am but before I dated Cooper and I was dating Danielle, sex was something we enjoyed all the time so six months without it has been at times a struggle but I’m glad I was going to be Cooper’s first. I was determined to make it special for her, not just a casual fuck that means nothing to me.

 

I shut my eyes to enjoy the sensation of Cooper touching me like that and to avoid cumming too fast because I knew if I saw her giving me a handjob I would blow then and there. Then I felt something wet around my dick and I opened my eyes a little to see Cooper had taken me in her mouth.  
  
“COOPER!” I moaned loudly. I tangled my hands in her long brown her, trying not to force her down my dick too much. I didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable.  
“Cooper, I swear to God if you don’t take your mouth off me in the next thirty seconds I will cum.”  
She completely ignored me and I felt that sensation and came in her mouth. She took it all and swallowed. I was impressed!

“Cooper, you didn’t have to do that!” I said as I flipped us over, kissing her in thanks.  
“I wanted to Li. I’ve made you suffer with no sex it was the least I could do.” She replied.  
“Well it’s my turn now.” I replied before I kissed her forehead then kissed my way down her stomach once more before I reached the waistband. I slipped her underwear off, revealing her shaved pussy. I groaned at the sight and kissed where the waist band of her boyshorts were.

 

I put one hand on Cooper’s stomach then kissed my way to her clit and flicked it with my tongue making her moan and grab my hair roughly. I sucked on her clit and put a finger inside her, feeling just how tight she really was. I wouldn’t say I was huge but I was big enough it was going to be a tight fit and probably seriously uncomfortable the first few times. She moaned at the new sensations and I chuckled, making vibrations on her clit.

“LIAM!” she exclaimed.   
I kept pumping my finger, adding a second, making Cooper clench her walls.   
I looked up at her, “Are you close baby?”  
She nodded, shutting her eyes. I returned to sucking her clit and I heard her cry out. I decided I’d try tongue fucking her, I took out my fingers, making her whimper then replaced them with my tongue and moved my fingers to her clit.  
“LIAM!” she exclaimed after about thirty seconds. “I’m there baby!”  
She shook, her first ever orgasm hitting her. I looked up at her face, contorted in pleasure. I smirked to myself and went up and kissed her roughly then nipped at her ear making her moan. I was hard again and just aching to get inside her.  
“You’re perfect to me.” I whispered in her ear. “Are you sure you’re ready for this baby?”  
“I’m sure. I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life. I love you Liam James Payne. I’m yours.”

 

At those last two words I captured her lips in a kiss one more time, gently tugging on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for access and our tongues battling for dominance, mine winning as always. I pulled away and kissed her forehead and reached over to the bedside table draw and pulled out a condom. Cooper shook her head, “I’m on the pill baby.”  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to be careful?”  
“No, I want to do this the proper way.” She replied

“I love you more than words can ever express Cooper.” I said.

 

I lined myself up at her entrance, and I teased her clit with my tip and kissed her sweetly and then warned her, “This is going to hurt Coop but I promise this is us making love, not a meaningless fuck.”  
“I know and I trust you. Just please be gentle.”  
“I will, I promise baby girl.”

  
I slid myself in, I was right about it being a tight fit. I stopped before Cooper’s barrier and I kissed her forehead. I pushed past, feeling the tear and I saw a tear fall from her eye and I kissed it away and put my hand in her hair.  
“I love you.” I reassured her. “Just relax Coops. It’ll stop hurting soon. I’ll wait.”  
I waited a minute until Cooper told me to move. I thrusted in a few more times until Coopers cries of pain turned into ones of pleasure. She closed her eyes and moaned. I sped up a little and captured Cooper’s lips in a rough kiss and put my hand between us and rubbed her clit helping her get closer. She then flipped us over so she was on top.

  
“Cooper, no.”  
“Why not?” she asked.  
“This is about you, not you pleasuring me okay? That can wait another day.”  
“Please?”  
“If it’s what you want baby.” I sighed. I had to admit having my gorgeous girlfriend riding me was amazing but I wanted this experience to be about her, not me. This was her first time and I wanted it to be perfect. I looked up at her as she put her hands on my thighs to lift herself up and down on my shaft, I threw my head back in pure pleasure and moaned her name. I was close, seriously close. Each time I filled Cooper, she cleanched her walls around my shaft, making it feel absolutely amazing. I didn’t want to end with her on top so I flipped us over again and thrusted in a few more times while still playing with her clit with one hand and the other now playing with one of her nipples.  
“Liam, I’m close…” she moaned.  
“Come on baby, let it go.” I replied.  
I felt her tighten around me one more time and she shook violently. I wasn’t far behind, I came and emptied myself inside her. I kissed her one last time and pulled out of her.

  
“I love you Liam.” She said putting her arms around me for a hug  
“I love you more Cooper. Come on baby let’s shower you off huh?”  
“I just want to lie here and cuddle.”  
“You’ll feel good after a shower, I promise you and I need to change the sheets.” I replied.  
“Okay.”

 

I got off the bed then took Cooper’s hand and lead her to the bathroom. I turned the shower onto hot and we stood under the nearly burning water in each others arms. I got the shampoo and lathered it up in my hands and put it through Cooper’s dark brown locks and massaged it into her scalp. As I did I leant down and kissed her shoulder.

When I washed it out I put her hair to one side of her neck and kissed the crook between her neck and shoulder softly, then bit it playfully. I turned her around and captured her in a kiss under the spray of the shower. She sighed into the kiss and I placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip. I pressed her against the wall of the shower and shut off the water.

“Come on baby, let’s get ready for bed.” I replied before we stepped out of the shower. I dried her hair with her towel then the other crevices of her perfect body. She did the same to me and once we were both dry we ran into our room laughing. I went over to the cupboard and pulled out a pair of boxer shorts and Cooper put on another pair of boyshorts and her favourite shirt of mine – a white v-neck that was practically see through. I quickly took the sheets off our bed and took them into the laundry and brought in another set and put them on the bed. Once the bed was made, I passed Cooper her insulin pump.  
  
“Baby go and check your levels before we go to bed.”  
“Okay.”

When she returned to our room, I had the lights out except for one bedside lamp and I patted the bed and she came in and snuggled next to me.  
“Were you okay?”  
“Right on target – 7.0.”  
“Good girl.” I smiled before I kissed her nose.

  
I turned out the bedside light and Cooper and I got under the covers. I curled up and she curled into the space I created. I kissed her shoulder and her neck, then nipped at her ear.  
“Coops, lie on your tummy for me.”  
“Why?”  
“Just do it.” I said sweetly.  
She did as I said and I smiled. I pulled up the back of the t-shirt and I saw one of my favourite things about her – the dimples in her back at the bottom of her spine. I kissed them softly, causing her to shiver.

 

_I know you’ve never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you you smile_  
You’ve never loved your stomach or your thighs   
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine   
But I’ll love them endlessly

  
I got her to curl up again and I sung those words to her and kissed her cheek.  
“I love you Cooper.”  
“I love you Liam.”  
“And all your little things make you perfect to me. Please remember that baby girl.”  
“Always. Night.”  
“Good night gorgeous. I love you again. Thank you for letting me be your first.”  
“Thank you for being patient with me. You made it the sweetest and most enjoyable first time.” She said before she turned her head around and kissed me one more time.

  
I sang to her before her breathing became deep and I knew she was asleep. I knew one thing for sure, Cooper Egan was so worth the wait because all those little things about her made her so incredibly amazing inside and out. I, Liam James Payne am and always will be the luckiest guy on the face of the planet.


End file.
